


Tolstoy

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, I love the original fic so much, M/M, Multi, Slightly more than a drabble, Tolstoy the rhino soft toy, mentions of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A little piece on eudaimon's character Tolstoy the rhino plush toy.





	Tolstoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eudaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sight of bridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808086) by [eudaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/pseuds/eudaimon). 



There was always room in Tolstoy's heart for one more. First there was Marta, and only Marta. Then she found her Andrei, and Tolstoy had room in his heart for two. Then there was Pavel, Marta's child, and Tolstoy found he had room in his heart for three. Pavel found his Hikaru and there was room for four. Then there was Demora, Pavel's daughter, and Tolstoy loved five. Then Demora found her Annie, and her Mzuzi, and her Tommy, and Tolstoy had room for six, seven, and eight. 

And so it continued, even when these people turned to distant memories and generations so far removed that they bore little resemblance to the little running girl who had written her name on him so long ago, Tolstoy always had room in his heart for one more.


End file.
